Traditionally, many industrially utilized adhesives produced, for example those that are thermosetting or cure via polymer building and/or cross-linking, have as components various toxic and environmentally harmful components in order to provide                1) High solid content and at the same time provide enough adhesive strength and to lower the drying/curing time.        2) A viscosity which allows the adhesive to be pumped and spread.        3) Sufficient pot life, e.g. if the adhesive has to be stored before use.        4) Water resistance.        5) Sufficient bond strength.        
For some years the adhesive industry has been under certain kind of pressure to reduce the content of harmful components in adhesives marketed until now.
Hence, there is a need in the industry for an improved adhesive which does not have the above disadvantages.